Leonardo le prisonnier des Borgia
by xarinam
Summary: se passe pendant Assassin's creed Brotherhood  se passe après la première scène où l'on revoit Leo  Comme dans le jeu, Leo travaille pour les Borgia mais va quand même aidé Ezio. Ezio/leo  présence d'un viol mais pas de scene explicit  yata la 3fic french


J'ai été dégouté par Assassin's Creed Brotherhood parce qu'on voyait pas assez Leonardo lol. Donc j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic. Alors attention Ezio/Leo, viol mais c'est un hurt-confort. Cela se passe un peu après que Leonardo ai demandé à Ezio de détruire ses machines.

Leonardo se regarda dans un miroir. Il venait tout juste de se raser. Pourquoi il l'avait fait? Parce qu'ezio lui avait avoué qu'il faisait beaucoup plus vieux avec et qu'il n'avait plus l'air d'un innocent gamin comme avant. Il se souvenait même qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu si il ne portait pas son chapeau. Il remit son chapeau et sortit de son atelier. Ses pensées étaient divisés : d'un côté il ne supportait plus les journées de sa vie, car chaque jour il travaillait pour les Borgia et sa il n'en pouvait plus. Pas parce qu'ils le payaient mal, mais parce qu'il s'écoeurait lui même... Il avait toujours aider les assassins mais là il devait aider les templiers pour protéger sa vie... Et d'un autre côté il était de nouveau heureux car il avait enfin revu ezio son vieil ami qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis plus d'une année... Il c'était promis de se revoir le plus tôt possible... Il savait qu'il prenait d'énorme risque car si Cesare Borgia apprenait qu'il voyait l'assassin et qu'il lui avait parler de ses machines il serait surement mort pendu... Même si il savait que dès qu'une de ses machines serait détruite, l'homme qui le séquestrait depuis plusieurs mois se vengerais sur lui...

Le jeune peintre sortit de sa chambre et regarda son atelier... Depuis qu'il était partit de Venise tout son petit monde avait changé... Normalement il aurait fait comme avec son atelier à Venise, il aurait remodelé son nouveau atelier comme son ancien, les dessins aux même endroits, ces recherches dans le même meuble, son chevalet à côté de la fenêtre pour voir la lumière sur ses peintures, le tas de prototype de ces créations dans le même coin mais là... non rien n'était pareil... C'était une preuve qu'il n'aimait pas ce lieu... Tout d'abord, il n'y avait plus de chevalet... Depuis que Cesare l'avait capturé à Venise il n'avait plus l'envie de peindre... Il y avait certes plein de dessins un peu partout mais ce n'était pas le genre de croquis qu'il aimait... non au contraire c'était le genre de croquis qu'il détestait... Des armes... Que des armes... Certes il avait adorer créer l'arme d'Ezio Auditore mais là non c'était pour des templiers mais le pire c'était des armes qui n'auraient jamais du voir le jour, elles étaient trop destructrices... Il y avait aussi quelques prototypes sur son bureau mais c'était des prototypes des machines de guerre ou des mécanismes pour les armes à feu des templiers... Franchement cet endroit le rendait presque malade... Il n'avait même plus envie de rester là... Donc il sortit plus tôt que prévu... Il avait encore trente minutes pour aller au vatican. Il n'y avait que là qu'il avait le droit d'étudier la pomme... C'était aussi horrible... Il savait que c'était un énorme danger de la laisser aux templiers et surtout qu'Ezio voulait la récupérer mais il ne pouvait rien faire... Si il tentait quoi que ce soit sa serait sa mort... Ou pire... Il s'approcha du rebord de l'eau où il savait qu'il y aurait des oiseaux... Il avait toujours aimé regardé les oiseaux, les mouvements de leurs ailes, il avait toujours trouvé cela fascinant. D'ailleurs c'est souvent entrain de les nourir que son ami le trouvait... Il avait toujours trouvé cela ridicule mais il disait qu'il aimait bien car c'était l'un de ses côtés enfantins qui le rendait si spécial. Il s'assit sur un banc et regarda les oiseaux s'envolés et soudain l'idée d'une nouvelle invention lui vint en tête... Il savait que sa machine volante n'était pas pratique pour ezio car elle était lourde pour la portée et assez fragile, mais là il pourait accrocher des morceaux en toiles à des cordes pour permettre au vent de s'engouffrer dessous et de naviguer dans les airs pendant plusieurs secondes. Ca pourait être pratique pour ezio pour s'enfuir d'un batiment.

Le peintre était perdu dans ses pensées, il imaginait déjà des calculs, les différentes matières pour sa nouvelle invention mais quelqu'un le sortit de ses pensées en l'attrapant par le bras et en le poussant en avant ce qui avait faillit le faire tomber. Il voulu se tourner pour parler avec l'homme qui lui avait fait ça mais il remarqua que c'était un garde... Ceux qui portait les plus lourde armure... Donc il se fit petit et demanda.

Leonardo : Que se passe-t-il?

Garde : Cesare Borgia m'a demandé de vous ramené au Vatican puis ce que vous aviez décidé de ne pas venir aujourd'hui.

Mince... Il avait du passer trop de temps a réfléchir sans s'en apercevoir et maintenant il était en retard...Donc il fût obligé d'avancer en étant pousser par ce garde jusqu'au Vatican où Cesare l'attendait et dès que le garde s'inclina et repartit, le fils de l'Espagnol l'attrapa par la gorge et le tira dans l'intérieur. Leonardo posa les mains sur celle de Cesare et essaya de les enlever pour pouvoir respirer correctement, il n'étoufait pas mais cela lui faisait mal. Il l'emmena dans la salle où la pomme était et le jeta par terre.

Cesare : Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que tu n'aura pas découvert quelques choses d'autres!

Leonardo : Mais elle est trop complèxe! Il faudrait des années pour mieux la comprendre!

Cesare : Et ben tu resteras là pendant plusieurs années!

Le fils Borgia ressortit et l'inventeur entendit qu'on tournait une clé dans la serrure. Et soupira... Il n'aurait pas le droit de sortir pendant plusieurs heures... Donc il s'installa à son bureau et commença a étudier en recopiant en double ses écrits. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulés heureusement qu'il avait l'habitude de peindre ou d'écrire beaucoup car là il n'aurait plus de poignet. Il avait écrit plus de quatorze pages. Il regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait déjà nuit et les soldats étaient entrain d'allumer les feux... Il se demandait quand est-ce qu'il le laisserait sortir, surtout qu'il avait faim... Ils ne le laissaient jamais manger ici depuis qu'il leur avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas manger de viande ils ne lui servaient plus rien. Il entendit quelqu'un arriver donc il prit ses copies de ses écrits, les plias pour qu'elles puissent bien s'envoler et les lança par la fenêtre et ne pu s'empecher de sourire en remarquant que ses calculs avaient été juste, grâce aux feux que les soldats avaient allumé, les papiers volaient plus haut donc toutes les fiches attérirent de l'autre côté du pont malheureusement pour lui une bonne partie était tomber sur un toit... Mais bon il y pensera plus tards car Cesare entra.

Cesare : Alors où en es tu avec la pomme?

Leonardo : J'ai avancé mais c'est encore complex...

Cesare : Alors tu resteras là.

Leonardo : Non attendez je suis épuisé, laissez moi rentrer chez moi, je pourais retrouver des documents dans d'autres livres.

Cesare : Bien mais si vous ne revenez pas à l'heure demain nous vous enfermerons ici!

Le fils de Borgia le fouilla (même si pour Leonardo ce n'était seulement pour son plaisir) et le suivit du regard pour s'assurer qu'il n'apportait rien avec lui et surtout pas la pomme. Leonardo ne se fit pas prier et sortit le plus vite possible. Il traversa le pont et après s'être assuré qu'aucun garde n'était dans les parages et récupéra les papiers qu'il venait d'envoyé et avant de rentrer chez lui il se souvenu que l'une de ses copies se trouvait sur le toit... Il regarda autour et ne vit aucune échelle... Oh non... Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'aller en chercher une, le vent ne s'était pas relevé depuis tout à l'heure mais sa pourait bien se passer d'une seconde à l'autre. Dans il commença a escalader comme il l'avait vu sur les pages du codex. Enfin arrivé au toit, il tendit le bras pour rattraper la page mais malheureusement un coup de vent la fit s'envoler. Il soupira et pensa que c'était fichu pour celle ci mais une voix lui fit lever la tête.

Ezio : Et dire qu'à chaque fois que j'essayais de t'emmener sur les toits avec moi tu disais non mais là tu le fais par toi même.

Leonardo : Ezio... Tant mieux tu as rattrapé la page.

Ezio : Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Leonardo : Pourons nous en parler une autres fois? Je... Je glisse!

AU moment où il dit cela ses bras le lachèrent et il tomba mais par chance ezio le rattrapa.

Ezio : Tu devrais vraiment te mettre au sport.

Il l'aida a remonter sur le toit et regarda la feuille qu'il avait dans les mains, sans remarquer que Leonardo c'était assis sur le toit car ses jambes ne le soutenaient pas. Mais il remarqua que cela concernait la pomme.

Ezio : Ils t'ont laissé partir avec ça?

Leonardo : Non j'ai réussi a les envoyés par la fenêtre.

L'assassin regarda le chateau puis le toit et siffla d'admiration.

Ezio : Wouah jolie, tu m'étonneras toujours mon ami, je savais pas qu'une machine volante en papier pouvait allé aussi loin.

Et c'est là qu'il remarqua que son ami ne se relevait pas, donc il l'attrapa par son bras et le remit sur ses pieds.

Ezio : Allez viens je te ramène chez toi.

Leonardo : Non il se peut qu'ils aient placé des templiers vers chez moi.

Ezio : Alors rendez vous dans dix minutes à la rose fleuri.

Leonardo : Euh attend... Je descends comment?

Il n'aima pas du tout le sourire d'ezio et cela se confirma par un légé cri qu'il laissa échaper quand son ami l'avait poussé du toit. L'inventeur était tombé au milieu d'une botte de paille. Quand il regarda sur le toit, son ami était déjà partit... Il sortit de la paille et se dirigea à la rose fleuri. Il avait entendu certains gardes en parler, c'était le "palais royal" des courtisanes alors il fût surpris de voir que Rosa les dirigeaient... Et la surprise ne fût pas finit. Quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule et il se retourna pour voir la mère d'Ezio.

Maria : Leonardo c'est un plaisir de vour revoir.

Il la regarda choqué. Il ne savait pas que Maria reparlait et Ezio ne lui en avait pas parlé! Enfin il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas eût beaucoup de temps pour parler.

Maria : Venez dans le bureau, Ezio vous attend.

Leonardo : Madona je vous avais demander de ne pas me vouvoyez.

Elle lui sourit et le conduit au bureau où Ezio l'attendait assis sur une chaise à continuer de lire enfin plutôt d'essayer.

Ezio : Leonardo en quel langue as tu écrit? Je n'arrive à savoir que c'est sur la pomme grâce aux croquis mais sinon je ne comprend rien...

Leonardo : Oh ce n'est pas une langue différente, j'avais peur que quelqu'un d'autre que moi la récupère donc j'ai juste écrit à l'envers.

Il attrapa un miroir sur le bureau et le plaça juste à côté du texte.

Ezio : Bonne idée mon ami. Au fait cela te va mieux comme sa.

Le peintre savait qu'il parlait de sa barbe et il ne pût s'empêcher de rire en rougissant légèrement.

Leonardo : Sinon comment avance la destruction de mes machines?

Ezio : Elles avancent... J'ai trouvé l'emplacement de l'une d'elle je pensais la détruire demain.

Leonardo : Je te propose autre chose. Tu devras les détuire après.

Ezio : Pourquoi?

Leonardo : Demain je dois encore travailler sur la pomme. Je pensais que je pouvais te l'envoyer.

Ezio : Comment?

Leonardo : Je pourais l'envoyer dans l'eau et tu n'auras qu'à plonger pour la récupérer.

Ezio : Ce n'est pas risqué pour toi?

Leonardo : Non enfin de toute façon ils auront surement une idée que je t'aide quand tu auras détruit mes machines. C'est pour cela que je veux faire ça avant que tu les détruises.

Ezio : Je n'aime pas cette idée de te mettre en danger...

Leonardo : Il faut que tu la récupère quoi qu'il arrive.

Ezio : Bien mais si je ne te vois pas sortir du chateau le soir même je viendrais te libérer.

Leonardo : Bien... Oh ezio passe par mon atelier, dans ma chambre, sous mon lit il y a une boite, tu pouras mettre la pomme dedans. Tu vera il y a un moyen d'inscrire un code en déplaçant les lettres sur l'un des côtés de la boite. Tu mettra le mot que tu voudras mais surtout ne l'oublie pas. Si jamais tu te trompe une aiguille sortira et t'empoisonnera.

Ezio : Comment se fait-il que tu ai créé une telle chose?

Leonardo : J'ai fait ça pour toi, à cette époque je pensais que tu avais encore la pomme, mais je n'avais pas pût te l'apporter.

Ezio : Bien j'irais la chercher demain quand tu sera partit.

Leonardo : Bien. Je dois rentrer chez moi. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de passer du temps avec toi mais je suis épuisé et je n'ai qu'une envie, manger un peu et dormir.

Ezio : Bien bonne nuit mon ami.

Ils se levèrent et Ezio le prit dans ses bras et le laissa repartir.

Le lendemain, Leonardo stressait légèrement... Cétait le jour J. Il rentra dans le chateau à l'heure, comme d'habitude, on l'emmena dans la pièce et après avoir entendu le bruit de la clé qui le fermait à clé, il se plaça devant la porte et attendit de voir une tenue blanche se tenir au bord de l'eau. Il sourit en le voyant et mit la pomme dans son chapeau et jeta son chapeau à l'eau. Il regarda en silence son ami se jeter à l'eau et le récupérer pour finir par retourner à la rose fleuri. Il avait deux choix qui s'offraient maintenant à lui : soit il crochetait la serrure et il sortait en courant en évitant les gardes ce qui pensait impossible... soit il attendait que Cesare viennent le voir ce soir... Non il devait tenter le tout pour le tout... Il attrapa une épingle de son costume et commença a crocheter la serrure. Une fois finit, il traversa les couloirs mais malheureusement il n'alla pas loin car des gardes faisait des rondes donc ils l'attrapèrent rapidement. Ils l'attrapèrent par ses bras et le soulevèrent du sol. Il essaya de se debattre mais ils étaient beaucoup plus fort que lui et il se retrouva devant l'espagnol avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit...

L'espagnol: Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez essayé de vous enfuir Leonardo Da Vinci?

Leonardo : Je ne supportais plus d'être enfermé...

L'espagnol : Et bien vous resterez encore plus longtemps dans un cachot!

Il claqua des doigts et les gardes le jetèrent dans les cachots. Il n'eût pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait parce que l'un des gardes l'attrapa par la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur. Il essaya de se débattre mais il ne pût rien faire, l'emprise était trop forte et remarqua qu'ils l'enchainèrent aux murs. Dès qu'ils étaient sûr qu'il ne pourait pas bouger les bras et les jambes ils partirent. Voila c'était sa fin... Et elle arriva notament avec l'entrée de Cesare. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. La première chose qu'il fit c'était de tirer ses cheveux.

Cesare : Où est la pomme?

Leonardo : Je... Je ne sais pas...

Le fils de Borgia plaça la lame sur sa gorge.

Cesare : Je te conseil de tout me dire, sinon sa ira mal pour toi.

Leonardo : Je ne sais pas... elle n'était plus là quand je suis arrivé...

Cesare : 1! Je te signal que je t'ai accompagné ce matin.

Leonardo : Je... Je ne dirais rien...

Cesare : 2! Continue a te taire sa m'arrangera.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Leonardo n'avait toujours rien dit... Il attendait simplement qu'il le tue... Mais malheureusement ce n'était pas dans les projets de son interlocuteur...

Cesare : 7. C'est beaucoup mieux ce que j'espérais.

Le blond ne comprenait vraiment rien mais quand il vit que l'autre s'approchait et commençait a le déshabiller, il essaya de se debattre mais il se fit giffler et le metal froid d'une lame se plaça sur sa gorge.

Cesare : Je t'explique j'avais en place un barème. Si tu ne repondais pas une fois ou si tu restais silencieux pendant une minutes je te fouettais, deux minutes je te ferais le suplice de la noyade, trois minutes je t'aurais écraser les mains...

Cette dernière phrase le fit paniquer, et il regarda Cesare avec des yeux suppliants... Il avait vraiment peur... Dans sa vie il n'y avait que ses mains qui comptaient plus que ses inventions.

Cesare : Ne tinquiet pas tu as dépassé les trois minutes donc tu ne subiras pas ça. Quatre minutes et je t'aurais fait plusieurs coupures pour rendre ton corps méconnaissable, Et le dernier niveau était de te violer sauvagement.

Il paniquait de plus en plus... C'était vrai qu'il était homosexuel, que souvent il était le dominé mais il ne voulait pas l'être avec cet homme! Pendant un long moment Cesare le viola violament, il ressortit de la celule en laissant Leonardo à poil. Ce dernier était recroquevillé dans un coin en pleurs. Il avait mal, il se sentait souillé, il avait honte, encore plus honte que quand il ne faisait qu'aider les templiers. Il resta dans cette position pendant plusieurs heures, il était épuisé mais il était trop térifié pour pouvoir dormir. Et des bruits de pas l'inquiétèrent encore plus, car il pensait déjà que c'était encore Cesare qui voulait reprendre un peu de plaisir... Et quand il vit que c'était Ezio qui avait réussi à s'introduire, il ni croyait pas vraiment... Il pensait qu'il s'était endormit mais non c'était bien réelle. Car cet Ezio avait les clés et le libéra. Il sentit son contact sur sa peau, sa chaleur contre la sienne.

Ezio Que t'as t-il fait...?

Mais Leonardo était toujours dans une sorte d'état de choc et toujours en pleurs donc Ezio laissa tomber, enleva sa cape, enroula le blond dedans et le porta dans ses bras pour le ramener dans son repère. Il l'allongea ensuite sur son lit et le peintre siffla de douleur. L'assassin essaya de le calmer notament en lui essuyant les larmes.

Ezio : Tu veux m'en parler?

Leonardo : Je... Je croyais qu'ils allaient me tuer mais non... il... Il m'a...

Ezio : Chut...

Le brun se pencha sur son ami embrassa sa joue où des larmes avaient coulé... Sa mère avait toujours fait comme sa pour le calmer comme avec ses autres frères et sa soeur et il était heureux car ça faisait effet car la respiration de son ami ralentit légèrement et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il s'endore. A ce moment il se leva, attrapa le chapeau rouge qu'il avait gardé bien précieusement et le reposa sur le ventre de leo puis s'allongea à côté de lui mais en lui lançant le plus de place possible et s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla, Ezio avait un bras enroulé autour de son ami mais ce qui l'étonna un peu c'est que son ami s'était blotit contre lui et il avait sa tête sur son torse. L'assassin avait toujours trouvé cela étrange... Il n'avait jamais été atiré par les hommes aux contraires comme certains le disait il était un pur : "coureur de jupons" mais quand il voyait Leonardo il n'avait qu'une envie rester dans ses bras. Et là son envie pour Leonardo était encore plus forte car se dernier avait la tête tournée vers lui avec la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres mais il sentit que son ami repondait à ce baiser. Donc quand il ouvrit les yeux pour vérifier il remarqua que son ami dormait toujours... Peut-être qu'il rêvait toujours et qu'il embrassait une belle courtisane... Mais ces idées folles s'envolèrent quand il entendit la voix du blond entrain de murmurer son nom d'une voix suave.

Leonardo : Ezio...


End file.
